1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally directed to compositions and methods related to Wnt signaling regulation by Dickkopf (Dkk) polypeptides.
2. Background Information
Dickkopf (Dkk) proteins are antagonists of the canonical Wnt signaling pathway and are important for embryonic cell fate and bone formation. Abnormal Dkk function has been implicated in cancers, bone diseases, and Alzheimer disease. Wnt antagonism by Dkk involves the binding of the C-terminal cysteine-rich domain of Dkk to Wnt co-receptor, LRP5/6. However, the structural basis of this interaction is unknown.